Keep Calm and Drink Tea
by vialesana
Summary: Tiada salahnya 'kan jika sang istri mengajak sang suami berembuk dengan buah hati mereka untuk menikmati secangkir teh sambil berguyon sejenak? Warning!: Canon, simple story, etc.


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Warning!: **Canon, OOC?, simple story, no romance, etc.

.

**Keep Calm and Drink Tea  
**_(don't like? don't read.)_

.

Perihal hari ini tak serupa seperti hari sebelumnya. Kala sang rawi mengatup sarwa kirananya, Hinata, istri Godaime Kazekage, tatkala menautkan sepasang alisnya. Wanita bermarga Hyuuga itu memandang sang suami terheran.

Bagaimana tidak? Sabaku no Gaara, nama pasangan hidup Hinata, menampakkan air muka redut. Terlukis jelas paras keningnya yang agak berombak. Jubah putih Gaara serampangan. Surai merah darahnya bersengkarut ke mana-mana. Ia begitu kacau. Hinata hanya mengucapkan 'Selamat Datang' tanpa bertanya-tanya. Ia takut perasaan Gaara kian terguncang akibat pertanyaan menyebalkan.

Kosaki, putra mereka yang menapak usia 5 tahun menghentikan kesibukan menonton tv. Anak tunggal pemimpin desa Suna itu lekas turun dari sofa dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri ayahnya di ambang pintu, "Ayah! Ayah!" Kosaki berseru menyeringai, berdiri tepat di hadapan Gaara. "Hari ini Kosaki dapat nilai A+ lho di pelajaran melempar Kunai!" tuturnya membara.

Pria Kazekage itu tak lekas menyahut, melainkan mengacak lembut puncak kepala merah marun si buah hati, "Anak pintar," puji Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ia lantas beranjak melangkah melewati istri dan anaknya hingga terdengar debam pintu kamar tidur. Hinata dan Kosaki pun saling bertukar pandang.

"Ibu, ayah kenapa sih? Kok diam gitu? Biasanya langsung main sama Kosaki," tanyanya polos.

Hinata menarik sudut bibir. Wanita 28 tahun itu membungkuk menekuk lututnya, "Ayah kelelahan, butuh banyak istirahat malam ini," jelas Hinata, mengelus sebelah sisi roman putranya. "Nah, Kosaki nonton tv lagi, ya? Ibu mau ke kamar sebentar." Hinata memerintah, disusul anggukan Kosaki.

.

.

"Gaara-kun," panggilan sang istri mengirapkan lamunan Gaara. Pria itu telah menanggalkan jubah Kazekage. Ia kini hanya mengenakan kaus berjaring lengan panjang dan merenung di tepi ranjang. "Ada yang Gaara-kun pikirkan?" Hinata bertanya cemas. Ia termendak berdampingan, menilik paras suaminya.

Gaara menyegap segenap dialog di antara mereka sejenak. Ia kemudian mengamati refleksinya dalam iris lavender Hinata dengan tatapan lara, "Kau tahu 'kan, masalah finansial Suna sedang merosot akhir-akhir ini?"

Hinata belum berani bersuara. Ia diam mendengarkan tutur kata Gaara.

"Warga desa menuntut para pemimpin agar kondisi menjadi stabil kembali. Aku dan Tetua berembuk setiap hari untuk mencari jalan keluar, tapi kami belum juga menemukan cara bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah sampai sekarang," terang Gaara. Ia mendesah panjang sambil menyibak poninya. "Baru pertama aku dihadapi tanggung jawab sebesar ini. Jujur saja, semua membuatku frustasi."

Mengerti. Hinata mengulurkan tangan, menempelkan telapak tangan kanan hangatnya ke sisi wajah Gaara. Ia menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya di sana dengan kutikan pelan nan lembut, "Aku tahu kesulitan Gaara-kun. Menggenggam jabatan pemimpin desa bukan pekerjaan mudah, terlebih mengingat Gaara-kun harus memerhatikan keadaan penduduk. Tapi, aku yakin Gaara-kun bisa mengatasinya."

Gaara menggeleng, "Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan masalah ini bisa terselesaikan."

"Justru itu," penggal Hinata. "Gaara-kun semestinya mencari masalah dengan kepala dingin. Menghadapi suatu pekerjaan dengan amarah buruk bukan jalan terbaik."

"H-Hinata…" Gaara terpegun, masih membiarkan tangan Hinata yang menyentuh pipinya.

Wanita Hyuuga itu menyunggingkan senyum simpul, "Aku kenal sekali sifat Gaara-kun. Karena itu aku yakin masalah ini cepat terpecahkan meski di mata Gaara-kun sulit."

Sang Godaime Kazekage mendengus. Ia meraih tangan Hinata, lalu sececah mengecupnya, "Terima kasih. Kau benar, tak seharusnya aku mengerjakan masalah ini dengan emosi, apalagi… aku memiliki kalian berdua di sini. Maafkan aku," ujar Gaara.

Hinata pun tak lama berdiri, menarik lengan Gaara, hendak mengajaknya keluar ruangan, "Ayo, Gaara-kun butuh rileks beberapa menit," ujar Hinata.

.

.

Istri Kazekage itu menitahkan Gaara berdiam di kursi makan, sementara Kosaki turut bergabung mengikuti kedua orang tuanya berkumpul atas perintah Hinata. Putra Kazekage tersebut duduk berhadapan dengan ayah-ibunya. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Ya, ketiga anggota keluarga itu minum teh hangat bersama-sama. Hinata menyuguhkan biskuit susu sebagai pelengkap.

"Waktunya minum teh," seru Hinata di tengah kesunyian.

Gaara yang sibuk menyeruput teh hijau hanya meliriknya. Ia lalu berkata, "Jadi kita punya jadwal acara minum teh sekarang?"

"Minum teh juga bisa merilekskan suasana hati," jawab Hinata yang mulai menggigit biskuit susu. "Dari dulu, kalau aku merasa kesal atau stres, aku pasti langsung menyeduh teh dan meminumnya sambil mengemil. Setelah itu aku kembali tenang."

"Aa, benar juga. Pantas wajahmu tembam." Gaara mendengus geli.

"G-Gaara-kun," seketika Hinata merasa seperti direbus air panas mendidih. Ia menepuk pelan lengan atas Gaara yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Hanya bercanda," ujar Gaara, membelai belakang kepala istrinya.

"Ayah, ibu…." Kosaki mendadak memanggil mereka yang kini memerhatikannya. Mulut anak 5 tahun itu nyaris dikuasai biskuit.

"Ada apa?" Hinata mengangkat tinggi bulu di atas matanya.

"Kosaki punya tebak-tebakan lho!" kata Kosaki bersemangat. "Kenapa air laut asin? Ayooo.."

"Heeee? Kenapa?" Hinata bertanya balik.

Kosaki menyeringai lebar, "Karena ikannya pada keringetan!" seru Kosaki, disusul cekikikan sang ibu. "Ada lagi!" sambungnya.

"Apa?" kali ini si ayah yang bersuara.

"Nenek siapa yang jalannya loncat-loncat?"

Gaara bergumam panjang dan memutar bola mata. Ia lantas menebak, "Nenek Yoshi yang lagi jalan di atas trampolin," jawabnya asal. Ekpresi datar tetap hinggap di wajah pria itu. Hinata sontak tertawa seraya menutup mulut mendengarnya.

Kosaki ikut terbahak-bahak, kepalanya mendongak, "Ayah salah!" teriak Kosaki. "Jawaban yang benar, nenek si katak!" sahut Kosaki sambil terus tertawa.

Gaara tersenyum, "Baiklah, ada lagi tebak-tebakannya?"

Kosaki mengangguk-angguk, "Apa bedanya semut dan orang? Ayoooo…"

"Apa bedanya?" tanya Hinata. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah biskuit.

"Bedanya, kalau orang bisa kesemutan, tapi kalo semut ngga bisa keorangan!" balas Kosaki terkekeh. "Sekarang tebak-tebakan terakhir!" kata Kosaki.

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" Hinata bertanya.

"Kalau semua jenis hewan sekolah, siapa yang paling sering terlambat?"

"Hmmm… kura-kura?" jawab sang ayah.

"Salah!" Kosaki menggeleng-geleng. "Kalau ibu jawabannya apa?"

"Apa, yaa…," gumam Hinata. Ia berpikir seraya memegang ujung dagunya. Beberapa detik ia pun menjentikkan jari. "Ibu tahu. Jawabannya, siput 'kan?" jawab Hinata.

"Salah!" Kosaki menggeleng lagi.

"Keong?" sambung Gaara.

"Salah!"

"Semut?" Hinata bantu menjawab.

"Salah!"

"Kutu?"

"Salah!"

"Laba-laba?"

"Salah!"

"Ulat?"

"Salah!"

"Cacing?"

"Salah!"

"Gajah pusing?"

Kosaki makin tertawa, "Ayah salah!"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Gaara mengernyit heran.

"Ayah sama ibu nyerah nih?" Kosaki menorehkan senyum kemenangan, "Yang benar, kaki seribu! Soalnya kakinya ada banyak, jadi kalau pake sepatu kelamaan!"

"Oh, ya, ampun…" Hinata kembali menutup mulut dan tertawa.

_'Dasar bocah._' Gaara membatin.

Menyenangkan. Berkumpul dan berbincang bersama keluarga mampu meluluhkan emosinya yang mengucur tiada henti bagai sungai mengalir sejak pagi hingga sore akibat sibuk memenuhi tugas kewajiban. Amarah dalam sukma seolah terhanyut oleh seteguk kebahagiaan yang merekah di sekelilingnya.

Hinata begitu paham, apa yang semestinya Gaara lakukan saat pikiran penat menerjangnya. Wanita itu senantiasa mengerti akan sifat sang suami. Hinata lantas mengajak Gaara menikmati secangkir teh hijau panas sambil bercanda bersama Kosaki. Hinata berharap dengan begitu perasaan Gaara rileks meski mungkin tak sepenuhnya membantu meringankan pekerjaan.

Gaara… Ya, tampaknya ia membutuhkan guyonan keluarganya setiap hari, atau bahkan jika mungkin setiap menit demi meredam amarahnya, apalagi kala kondisi pekerjaan seperti ini. Gaara sungguh beruntung. Jika keluarga bahagia belum direnggutnya, mustahil Gaara mengenyam kesenangan. Mulai besok… tidak, mulai detik ini ia akan berusaha menjalankan setiap pekerjaan dengan kepala dingin. Gaara tak mungkin menghancurkan benang ketenteraman rumah tangganya hanya karena mengangkut emosi yang meluap-luap.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

Makasih bagi yang udah baca dan review!  
Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya (:  
Sesuai '**_Warning_**' di atas, saya ga kasih romance berlebih berhubung lagi bulan puasa ._.  
Maaf jika ada kesalahan atau apapun di dalamnya (:

.

.

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


End file.
